


To Jennie

by HM (HyperMint)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin comes back from Eagle Bend acting strangely and Maude is in town for a rare, genuine break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Jennie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magnificent Seven belongs to whoever they belong to. Not me.
> 
> AN: This is a one-shot posted on ff.net in 2011. I thought I'd give Maude a chance to redeem herself.

Maude Standish shook her head at her son as Ezra held court at his usual poker table. 'Really,' she frowned. 'If Ezra insists on staying here, he should at least hold a tournament like Ah've been tellin' him to do.'

She had arrived on the stage three days ago and, as much as it pained her to admit it, the dusty burg of Four Corners was actually a very good choice for her little break before going on to California to look for a new mark.

The fact that her only child was here and that she had wanted to check up on him, was completely unintentional.

Allowing the former preacher, Josiah Sanchez, to escort her out of the Saloon, she smiled sweetly at the newspaperwoman, Mary Travis, and her little boy as they passed on their way to the General Store. The child waved and Maude lifted a hand, knowing that appearances were to be kept up. It didn't hurt that young Billy really was a delightful young man, who would politely greet her when they met. She would sometimes gather him and some of the other town children and tell them a story or two. When she wanted to practice for a con, of course. And it did no harm; the children got some entertainment and she got some observations to tweak her performances.

Outside the jail, the black clad figure of Chris Larabee gave her and Josiah a nod as Sheriff JD Dunne and Buck Wilmington watched from the door to the jail.

Nathan Jackson was kept busy as a rash of sicknesses as the weather started turning. Maude thought for a minute about the dark skinned healer.

She had always gotten along with him. True, she had had some wonderful times on Southern Plantations, but she really didn't see any point in terrorizing the help in any circumstance. While a majority of her acquaintances treated the dark servants with a firm but gentle hand, there were few that really didn't deserve to be plantation owners. Those people she made sure to stay away from. She did not condone that sort of behavior.

Seeing the man in question on the balcony of his small clinic for some air between patients, Maude called up to him and gave him a genuine smile for his good work taking care of the town. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Jackson."

"Miz Standish," he smiled back with a nod, before his newest patient called him back.

"Ah, there you are, Josiah!" an older woman rushed up to them. "My husband's brother needed him and some of the farmhands are sick. I don't suppose I could ask for your assistance?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Sanchez," Maude patted his hand. "Don't you worry about me. You are still a peacekeeper and, as such, you should immediately rush to offer whatever aid you are able."

"If you're sure," the big man wavered.

"Ah'll be able to find somethin' to amuse myself. Ah just may go back to the Tavern for a light dinner."

It took a few more tries, but he finally went to help the elder woman with her errands and Maude found herself alone near the livery. Smiling slightly, she went inside and found Chaucer. "My dear suh," she cooed. "How have you been faring?"

She really did have a weakness for her son's equine companion. Slipping him a sugar cube, she had to smile when the black gelding next to Chaucer stuck out his nose. She gave him the extra sugar cube and a pat to the nose.

Peso, she recalled, was Mr. Tanner's horse. He was a darling, also. Frowning suddenly, she realized that the scruffy Texan hadn't been seen since her arrival. She had asked about him to Ezra, but he had told her that the esteemed sharpshooter had been unlike himself since his recent trip to Eagle Bend a week previous.

It was in her experience that the young man wasn't an easy person to get so rattled by much of anything, really. He would usually be around the Tavern with his compatriots, watching Ezra's poker games.

She shook her head, ready for that light dinner she had told Sanchez about, and was about to leave when she heard a sound from above. Looking up, she listened more closely and heard it again. She scanned around for a ladder and quickly found it, being extra cautious going up.

What she found was the sharpshooter in question, curled into a ball in the very back of the hayloft.

* * *

Vin Tanner wasn't the sort to fall to pieces over someone he'd never really knew, but that is what he was doing. He wanted to tell the others, but the words wouldn't come. He didn't know how to say what he was so upset about, heaven knows he's tried.

Everyone knew that he normally retreated to the high ground when he was … what was it Ezra had said? Oh, yeah, 'emotionally unstable'. Hopefully, no-one would think to look in the hay -

"Mr. Tanner? Whatever is the reason for all this fuss?"

Peeking from where he had buried his head in his arms, he found Ezra's ma crouching a few feet away from him. The very idea that this classy woman was capable of crouching had him smiling.

"There now," Maude nodded. "Ah thought that would get your attention. Now," she carefully made her way over and daintily settled next to him. "What is all this about? My Ezra told me that you've been making everyone worry and we both know that you hate to be a burden."

Ezra's ma was really the last person he expected to find him. She was also the last person he ever expected to want to get to the bottom of his problems. The boys knew to let him work it out and Chris would find him, they'd talk and Chris would give an edited version to the others.

He slowly shook his head. "Cain't."

"Do not be ridiculous, Mr. Tanner. You can do whatever you set your determined mind to," she smiled slightly, seemingly not in the least bothered to be talking to her son's least civilized friend in a livery hayloft. "Ah have heard tales of your determined escapades from those in town, after all, so Ah know you can tell your troubles to whomever you wish. Ah just thought that you'd like to practice with me. Ah mean, if you'd care to…"

She seemed ready to stay there for awhile. He studied her, thinking about it. She made some small talk, content to have someone listen to her, and he raked a hand through his hair. "Jist… There was this lady. Didn't know 'er that well. She was nice ta me, is all, when I went there. Storekeeper's niece. Always askin' after me or the boys. She went back home after I left last time. She got in the way of a stray bullet near her other uncle's house." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Asked after her when I'se there fer the Judge. Got the news. Don't know why 'm so…" he shook his head.

"You were touched by her," Maude told him matter-of-factly. "It is not a rare occurrence to be touched by someone. Hmm, if you do not mind, may Ah ask what her name was?"

He smiled sadly. "Scorcie. Jennie Scorcie."

They sat side by side for a few minutes.

"Ah knew a Jennie once. Before the Northern Aggression." Sensing his attention, she gave him a sad smile. "You do know about Gettysburg, Ah trust?"

"Wasn't there," he nodded. "But I did hear about it. Worse'n Shiloh, Chattanooga, Lookout Mountain, Ce- Cedar Mountain…" He shivered at that one. His worst nightmare.

"Yes, it was." They reflected on it and she soon continued. "Well… when Ah was there with my paramour at the time, we were on business. Ah remember this sweet child, no more than, really. She was a sweetheart. Always wanting to help when she could."

"Sounds like Jennie, alright," he smiled. "That's how she died, ya know. Helpin' one of the farmhands with a cut on the leg."

"Well, my Jennie died the same way. You see, Mr. Tanner, when Ah went back four years after the Aggression, Ah found that the sweet girl had also 'gotten in the way of a stray bullet'. She was helpin' some Union soldiers when the bullet came through two doors and hit her. Poor thing. She was one of those who can touch someone with her actions."

"Sounds like a right mighty fine girl," Vin offered, seeing Maude deep in her memories.

"She was. Ah just regret not spending more time with her."

After talking a bit more about their respective Jennie, Maude had apparently decided to leave him to it. "Now, Mr. Tanner, Ah do believe that it is time for supper."

For the first time since he got back, Vin actually felt hungry. "Think I'll join you, if that's okay."

"Oh, wonderful," she smiled, genuinely happy to have the Texan back to something resembling himself.

Chris was just passing by the livery in search of his best friend when he met up with both Maude and the missing Vin striding down the street arm in arm.

"Well, don't we look cozy," the blond smiled, still curious about what had been eating at his friend, but happy he seemed to be smiling again.

"Nonsense, Mr. Larabee," Maude waved her free hand. "Myself and Mr. Tanner were just comparing notes."

"What kind of 'notes'?" Chris nudged his friend teasingly.

"Not that kind of notes," Vin laughed. "'Bout some people we used to know, 'at's all."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it is," Vin tossed his free arm around him. "C'mon, Cowboy. Buy you a drink."

* * *

Four days later, at the Saloon, Maude announced that she would be leaving on the stage first thing in the morning.

"Well, now," Buck grinned. "How 'bout a toast, fellas? To see Miz Standish off?"

That toast turned to several and soon they were all feeling pleasantly buzzed.

"Well, now, Mother," Ezra smiled slightly, genuinely happy to have spent some time with his close relative. "I do believe we should get you to bed. You have an early day tomorrow."

"Wait a minute, Ez," JD protested. "We still have another toast to do."

Sighing, Ezra nodded and drank to whatever Josiah had said, not that any of them really understood outside Nathan.

"Oh, yes," Maude suddenly decided. "Mr. Tanner? May Ah suggest a toast?"

Nathan turned to his left to see curious blue eyes.

Smiling slightly, she held her shot glass out. "To Jennie Scorcie."

The boys turned to see what Vin would do. Tilting his head, he surveyed her. 'What the hell,' he held his mug out. " 'N' Jennie Wade."

She nodded. "Angels. Sweet angels."

He clinked their glasses together. " Til the day they died."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> During the Battle of Gettysburg, Jennie Wade was hit by a stray bullet as she was baking bread for Union troops. It went through two doors and hit her as she was in her relative's house. Incredible as it seems, Jennie Wade was the only civilian casualty during those days of fighting.
> 
> You can go to Gettysburg today and see the actual house where she died. It's a museum now and ghost tours are offered nightly.
> 
> Born Mary Virginia "Ginnie" / "Jennie" Wade
> 
> ( May 21, 1843 - July 3, 1863)
> 
> She was only twenty years old.
> 
> May her soul rest in peace.


End file.
